Multi-antenna transmission also referred to by multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) promises significant improvements of the spectral efficiency achieved over a wireless link. However, this improvement comes at the cost of a receiver complexity which puts major challenges on the computational resources currently available on mobile wireless receiver implementations. These challenges become particularly critical for receivers applying iterative detection and decoding (IDD) as receiver technology for reducing error rates and further improving the throughput and the spectral efficiency.